


Sensory Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim explains what making love to his Guide is like.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 23





	Sensory Love

I imprint him on my senses, on every part of me until he is all I can feel, see, touch, taste and smell. 

I can feel every move he makes. I can feel the muscles under his skin so I can anticipate a movement before he makes it. I can smell what he likes and what he loves. I can feel what makes him content, relaxed, happy, wild, aroused or excited. I can feel air particles move over us, I can feel his touch on my skin as if he was touching my very soul. 

I can smell his joy, his excitement, his arousal and his release. I can smell the very essence of him. Long before a naked eye can tell, I know his mood and his desires. He smells of nature and home, of love and passion. Of me and an essence that is purely and uniquely him. 

I can hear every breath he takes, every move he makes; the smallest sigh, the shortest whimper. I can hear the unspoken words he makes deep in his throat. I can hear the almost soundless sighs of a touch that will make him melt in my arms; I can tell what will make him scream in pleasure long before he himself realises it. 

I can see every movement he makes, no matter how minimal, every time his eyes go wide or lowers in pleasure. I can see the smallest signs of excitement or the slightest hesitation. I can see the smallest droplets of sweat on his naked body move and make a sound only I can hear. 

I know what to do to bring him over the edge, how to touch and move to make him scream in ecstasy. When I move in him we are one. There is no end and no beginning. My senses are wrapped in him, around him and through him. Here is nothing else but this moment. All I can see, sense, touch, feel and taste is him. His release washes over me, drowns me and triggers my own. When I come in him my world explodes, my senses go to overload and for a brief second or two I seem to float in a spirit world of nothingness and completeness. It is like a zone out but with all my senses satisfied at the same time. In that moment nothing can touch me. There is no sounds I have to filter out, no smells I have to ignore, no touch I have to fight. I am complete, life and death has no meaning. It is a moment in which there is no fear, worries, pain or guilt. In that moment I know complete peace, complete happiness. 

  
  


The end 


End file.
